Comme au cinéma
by Gatala96
Summary: C'est un OS contenant un lemon léger Harry/Ginny Ginny/Hermione. Ginny traverse une mauvaise phase avec Harry, qui mieux que sa meilleure amie Hermione pour l'aider ?


"Hermione ! Sort de la salle de bain ! "Criais-je

Elle sort de la douche, enfile une serviette et m'ouvre la porte.

"Enfin ! Tu prend une heure pour te doucher.

- Désolée Ginny, mais j'adore le contacte de l'eau chaude sur ma peau. Cette phrase me fit éprouver un léger frisson, bizarre.

- Je veut me brosser les dents.

- Il faut que je me coiffe ça te dérange si je reste ?

- Non vas-y. Dis-je doucement"

Elle me souris, me laissa entrer avant de fermer la porte à clé, suite à mon regard interrogateur elle m'expliqua qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que Ron la voit en serviette vu qu'il est pas encore parti, je ne pût m'empêcher de rire.

"Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne t'avais jamais vu nu"

Elle rit à son tour.

Hermione est en couple avec Ron, même si c'est mon frère je trouve qu'il ne la mérite pas, elle est si belle, intelligente, douce mais en ayant en même temps un fond sauvage, si j'étais un garçon je pense que dans cette situation je lui aurait déjà arracher son peignoir.

Je me mord la lèvre en réalisant à ce que je viens de penser.

J'attrape ma brosse à dent, y met du dentifrice et commence à les frotter vigoureusement.

Du coin de l'œil j'observe Hermione brossant ses cheveux, puis poser la brosse avant de s'assoir sur le tabouret et de... Enlever son peignoir ?

Je détourne directement la tête et finis de me brosser les dents. En relevant la tête de lui demande;

"Pourquoi t'as enlever ton peignoir ?

- Pour me mettre de la crème pardi, ça te dérange que je soi comme ça ?

- Heu.. Non.. Je ne souhaite pas paraître pour une coincé alors je m'efforce de garder un ton normal.

- Tu peut me mettre de la crème dans le dos ?"

J'hoche la tête.

J'ai un peu l'impression d'être dans un cliché.

Je prend la crème, met une noisette dans ma main et commence a lui caresser le dos. De ma position je peut apercevoir le bout de ses tétons rosies et durcies par le froid. Je masse jusqu'a que sa peau absorbe la crème et je recule.

Elle enfile son peignoir et dépose un bisou sur ma joue me gratifiant d'un joyeux "merci".

"Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Herminie !

- Bonne nuit Ginette"

Sous ses mots je sort de la salle de bain, ferme la porte et rentre dans ma chambre. J'y trouve Harry, mon copain déjà couché un livre à la main. J'enfile un pyjama et me glisse à côté de lui, il m'embrasse le front et je me tourne dos à lui en pensant a Hermione et à son sourire, je vais pour tomber dans le sommeil que je sent des baisers gluant dans mon cou.

"Pas ce soir chéri. Dis-je a Harry

- J'ai envie de coucher avec toi ce soir, et tu me l'as promis"

Je soupir longuement puis me retourne dos contre le matelas et je retire ma couverture. "Bien, comme tu le souhaite"

A peine ais-je le temps de souffler que Harry est déjà au dessus de moi, son sexe en érection. Il tente de m'embrasser comme dans les films, sauf qu'il bave trop.

Et puis sans me demander mon avis il me pénètre qui me fait ressentir un léger sentiment de plaisir. Il commence des vas et viens désorganisés et quand je commence a ressentir du plaisir je le sent pousser un petit cris en le sentant se vider en moi. Je fait mine de lui sourire lorsqu'il me regarde mais intérieurement je suis dégoûtée et frustrer. Je me lève prend un sous vêtements de rechange et file dans la salle de bain, pour me laver.

Pendant ma douche je me demande pourquoi je reste encore avec lui, on parle à peine ces temps ci car il est pris dans son travail et le soir c'est soit il dors soit on couche ensemble, enfin, il couche en moi parce que je n'ai rien ressentie depuis des lustres. Bref notre couple ne sert plus a rien mais le quitter serait bizarre, c'est Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort je devrais être heureuse juste du fait qu'on sorte ensemble. Mais bon. Et puis mon esprit divague et ma main glisse vers mon intimité et commence à la caresser doucement, je soupir de plaisir et puis, je me rentre un doigt tout en caressant ma poitrine, je me mord la lèvre pour m'empêcher de sortir un gémissement.

"Clac" la porte s'ouvre, j'ai oublier de fermer à clé. Heureusement les murs de la douche sont presque opaque.

"Heu.. C'est qui ?" Personne ne répond. "Qui est la ?" Toujours aucune réponse. Je prend ma serviette me couvre avec, ouvre la porte quelqu'un crie un "bouh" sonore et je manque de tomber de surprise. Quand je reprend mes esprits je vois Hermione riant fort en se tenant les cottes, je croise les bras faisant mine d'être fâcher.

"Désolée commença-t-elle en se retenant de rire. C'était trop tentant." Je ne peut m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

"Comment t'a su que c'étais moi ?

- J'en savais rien quand j'ai ouvert la porte mais j'ai reconnu ta silhouette et ta voix.

- Je vois, mais ne refais jamais ça, mon cœur est encore sous le choque !

- Attend. Elle pose sa main sur mon cou puis cherche à prendre mon pouls, après une minute elle s'exclame, il va s'en remettre. D'ailleurs, dit-elle plus bas, tu faisait quoi dedans ? Parce que j'entendais pas l'eau couler.

Je me mis à rougir d'un coup.

- Eh bien.. Ça ne te mêle pas..

- Pourquoi tu demande pas a Harry de s'occuper de ça ?" Elle me fait un grand sourire. Apres tout, peut être que peut lui parler de mes problèmes avec Harry, elle le connais bien.

Et puis j'entreprends de lui raconter tout, tout mes problèmes avec Harry, mes doutes. Pendant que je lui contais mon histoire elle ne cesser de me regarder dans les yeux en hochant la tête, c'était assez perturbant et rassurant. A la fin de mon récit elle commença;

"Je vois, écoute, je connais bien Harry et je pense qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait et de la chance qu'il a. J'irai lui parler demain. Et tu dis n'importe quoi, tu es largement pas inférieur à lui, tu te rend pas compte a quel point tu es exceptionnelle.

- Merci." Lui répondais-je un peu émue à cause de sa dernière phrase.

Elle me tend les bras pour me faire un câlin et je la laisse faire appréciant cette chaleur humaine.

" Tu dors avec moi cette nuit." Le ton de sa voix ne me permet pas de réponse possible, je m'habille et je la suis dans sa chambre.

Sa chambre est plutôt rouge, avec un énorme lit. Assez grand pour que quatre personne y dorment. Sa table de nuit est en bois marron foncé pourtant elle va étonnamment bien avec le reste de sa chambre, il n'a qu'un seul petit tiroir mais j'imagine qu'elle lui a jeté un sort d'extension.

Je m'assoit sur le lit, le matelas à la combinaison parfaite entre le dur et le mou je ne peut m'empêcher de m'allonger et Hermione vient s'allonger tout près de moi.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi" dit-elle si soudainement que cela me fit sursauter.

Elle se met au dessus de moi pour accéder à sa table de nuit, ouvre son tiroir et prend une sorte de grand sachet en velours avant de se remettre à sa place.

"Ça c'est pour quand tu aura besoin de ce que Harry ne te donne pas." Et me donne le sac. Je l'ouvre prend en main l'objet et le regarde choquer puis regarde Hermione avec le même air

"C'est un.. Un.. Phal..

- Oui un sex toy, tu n'en a jamais vu de ta vie ?

- Non.. En tout cas jamais eu un dans la main.

- Eh bien, c'est une première pour toi alors. Tu sais comment ça s'utilise? Je rougis et baisse la tête. Vraiment ? Tu sais pas ? J'hoche la tête. Tu veut que je t'explique ? J'hoche la tête

- Oui..

- D'accord, alors déjà il est magique, il prend la taille que tu veut et il dégage l'odeur de la personne à laquelle tu pense. Et il est silencieux aussi quand il vibre. Il faut juste que t'appuie sur ce bouton. Elle me montre un petit bouton rouge sur le haut. T'as compris ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup. Des que j'appuie sur le bouton il s'allonge et grossis énormément.

- Eh bah ! Gourmande ! S'exclame-t-elle

Je rougis encore.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, maintenant on se détend. Se matin tu m'as masser le dos, à ton tour."

Elle me dit d'enlever mon haut et mon short, je m'exécute, mais lorsqu'elle me dit d'enlever mon soutient gorge j'hésite quelques secondes d'abord mais je le fait et m'installe sur le ventre. Elle se déshabille en gardant ses sous-vêtements, pour ne pas se salir j'imagine et s'assoie sur mes fesses avant d'ouvrir son tiroir et de sortir une petite bouteille d'huile de massage. Elle en verse quelque gouttes entres mes omoplates et commence a me masser en faisait de petits mouvements. Ça fait du bien, je soupir légèrement, après quelques minutes elle descend dans le bas du dos et me masse le bas du dos, qui en continuant à plus l'air de caresse qu'autre chose, et en pensant qu'hermione est a moitié nue sur moi en me massant m'excite je contracte légèrement les muscles de mon bas ventre. Hermione s'arrête et je sent ses lèvres embrasser mon lobe d'oreille et elle me chuchote de me retourner, elle se relève et je l'admire, ses pupilles sont dilatées, ses lèvres sont rouges et mouillés comme les miennes, mais pas exactement les mêmes.

Je me relève et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres quand j'ouvre mes yeux je la vois sourire, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure et elle m'embrasse, on s'embrasse passionnément, et ce baiser est comme celui qu'on voit au cinéma, sans trop de bave ni trop de langue, c'est magique. Elle lèche mes lèvres puis glisse jusqu'a mon cou ou elle me fait quelques suçons. Je retombe sur le lit et l'emporte avec moi, je caresse son dos, ses hanches.

Mais, elle m'arrête, je la regarde intriguée, un peu désespérée.

"Je ne peut pas.. Dit-elle.

- Oui.. Je comprend.. Avec Ron et moi Harry.. Je me relève.

- Non, ça m'importe peu ça.. J'ai envie de toi..

- Alors ? Demandais-je gentillement.

- J'ai mes règles.

- Oh."

Merci de votre lecture et désolée des fautes :)


End file.
